In practice a carousel strip coiler, reeler or winder with a separate inspection line is known. The steel strip outputted by the rolling mill line is wound into coils. For inspection of the strip it is necessary to remove an entire coil from the material flow path and to inspect the strip of that coil for rolling defects. These inspections are extremely time consuming and disadvantageous from the point of view of the economics. For one thing there is only a limited accessibility and, for another thing, there is a delay in discovering the origin of the rolling anomalies. There is also a significant time loss in that the production can continue with the defects.
Carousel coilers with paired winding mandrels or cores are known (EP 0 812 634 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,313). Such constructions are not, however, directly associated with an inspection line.
In a further carousel coiler with two coiling mandrels or cores (EP 1 039 970 B1; WO 1998/035756) a specific construction of the drive for the coiler mandrels or cores has been proposed.
Another construction of a carousel coiler with two coiler mandrels or cores (EP 0 773 178 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,498) also relates to the configuration of the drive for the coiler mandrels or cores, so that here as well the provision of an inspection line for the coiling station has not been considered.